A primary goal of the National Center for Medical Rehabilitation Research is to bring the health related problems of people with disabilities to the attention of America's best scientists to capitalize upon the myriad of advances occurring in the biological, behavioral, and engineering sciences. The purpose of this training grant is to continue to produce outstanding rehabilitation scientists by providing pre-doctoral training (3 slots per year) in Movement Science to health professionals from an interdisciplinary faculty. As an expansion of this successful Movement Science Program, the PIs are requesting one post-doctoral slot per year. The average duration of training has been 4 years in the full time pre-doctoral program over its15 years of existence. The training program administratively is housed in the Program in Physical Therapy and most of the entering students have been physical therapists with an earned masters degree. The environment at Washington University Medical Center is ideally suited for this training because it combines a premiere medical school, a hospital system that includes a world-class rehabilitation center, and a leading physical therapy program. Physical therapists make excellent rehabilitation scientists because they have academic and clinical training in physiological and physical dysfunction. This training program utilizes the expertise of outstanding investigators to provide interdisciplinary guidance in academic and research activities and it is built on a core of biocontrol, biomechanics, and bioenergetics. The program has active involvement from well-respected and established investigators in related fields including Neurosciences, Medicine, Orthopedics, Biomedical engineering, Radiology, and Psychology. The use of established investigators with an interest in integrating basic science and clinical manifestations of disease and injury is an effective means of producing high quality research in rehabilitation. Graduates have been productive in obtaining extramural funding, publishing research and training other scientists and professionals in rehabilitation related fields. [unreadable] [unreadable]